


学院四

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他爱欲，从不爱人
Kudos: 5





	学院四

是夜

一如既往收到各种目光的易烊千玺心力俱疲，回到宿舍，紧绷了一天的神经终于放松下来，他瘫软倒在床上，脸埋在那堆毛绒公仔里。

半晌，他坐起来，抓了一把过长的头发，心中有些无力的烦躁，喃喃低语了一句“三天了”，然后脱着疲惫的身体进入浴室。

————————————————————

半小时过去，易烊千玺刚从浴室出来，就传来一阵敲门声。除了那些炽热的视线，他跟同学们基本上没有什么交流，谁会这么晚来找自己呢？心中隐隐有些不安，但他还是去走向了门口。

打开门，是他完全不认识的一个人，那人脸上没有表情，目光却由上往下打量起易烊千玺来：

眼前的人刚刚洗完澡，露出的肌肤白晢透着粉，湿发还滴着水，水珠顺着白晢的颈脖往下滑，最后隐匿于衣服里，他的衣襟太大了，他精致的锁骨暴露在空气里。胸前的布料被水打湿了，两颗樱红若隐若现。黑色短裤只到大腿，露出两条纤细笔直的两条腿，他没有穿鞋，白嫩圆润的脚趾在地板上蜷缩着，一张脸被造物主雕琢得完美，他神情无辜，整个人漂亮又毫无防备，无意却中透露着诱惑，勾引着让人将他压在身下。

他口干舌燥，身体某处开始起反应了。

这样的目光，让易烊千玺很不舒服，就跟白日里那些注视他的人一样，太过赤裸直白，他皱起了英气的眉，在那人眼里，连眉心那颗不算明显的痣都有了别样的味道。

正当想开口问他是谁的时候，那人突然吐出两个字：“做吗？”

“你什么意思”易烊千玺精致的脸一白，瞪圆了双目，像一只受惊的小鹿，眼底满是不可置信地看着眼前这个人，那人心胸一震，重复了一遍，“做爱吗？”

“你……”易烊千玺脸色微白想些说什么，那人掏出手机，递给他。他张了张嘴，却什么话也说不出来，是自己赤裸的后背，是他上次在公共澡堂的照片，看角度是偷拍的。

站在门口的人又开口：“跟我做，它立马消失。”

易烊千玺的头垂得低低的，刘海挡住视线，看不见他的神情，没有答复，良久，他缓缓抬起头，眼眶红红的，从喉咙里发出一个字地说：“好”

那人顿时腹下一紧。

—————————————————————

易烊千玺让那人坐在宿舍另一张床上，虽然是空床，当初助理顺手也铺好了床褥，现在却用来做这样的事， 他心中发涩，对那人丢下一句“我去做润滑，你等一下。”没有多看他一眼，走进了浴室。

性器已经坚挺起来的男人怎么愿意等呢？他跟在易烊千玺后面挤进了浴室，易烊千玺看了那人一眼，“随便你吧”，语气不太好，然后连同内裤一起脱下裤子，浑圆的两个白团和自己秀气的性器，还有笔直修长的腿，他微抬起臀部，将沾满沐浴液的手指插入一根进自己的小穴里，开始扩张。

眼前的这个人动作很熟练，仿佛做了上百次，他低喘着，皱着眉头，脸颊和上眺的眼尾开始泛起微红，水珠从他的鬓角划过带起莫名的性感。漂亮的少年连性器都十分秀气，粉粉的，看上去很少使用的样子。他翘起臀，骨节分明的手指在自己身后进出着，不知道什么时候已经插入了三根，因为他的动作带起黏腻的声音。他突然抽出手指，对一直傻站在浴室门口的人勾了勾，“过来吧”少年的声音带上几分情欲的沙哑。

仿佛被蛊惑般走向少年，等他反应过来，少年已经在怀里了，他的后背贴着自己的胸膛，俩人前面是浴室那面镜子。

少年对镜子露出一个笑容，漂亮中带着几分莫名的诱惑，用臀肉摩擦着身后那个人已经挺立的性器，“还不快点进来～”他急促地拉下裤链，挺立的性器立即弹出打在少年白嫩的臀肉上，颤动了几下。

易烊千玺看他的动作如此笨拙，又哧地一声，眉眼弯弯的笑着，仰头靠在男人的肩膀上，吐出的气息打在那人的下颚：“你，该不会是第一次吧。”

怀里的少年活像个妖精，一边笑着一边用臀部上下摩擦着自己的性器，他被刺激得双目发红，一手用力钳住少年纤细的腰肢，一手扶着那根硬物插入少年体内。

“啊……插进来了……”少年低喘着，穴肉不停吞纳着身后的性器。

“哥哥的第一次给你了，你要怎么补偿我”那人一个挺送，整根性器没入少年的体内，手掌在他白晢细腻的肌肤上游走着。

少年的双臂向后环住那人的脖子，整个人靠在他身上，莹润的水眸看着镜中的他，说：“整个人都补偿给哥哥，好不好～”

他捏着易烊千玺的下颚，凑近似想与他接吻，被少年偏头躲开了，那人也不恼，控制身下的性器开始在少年体内抽插。

“啊……嗯……快一点……啊……”少年低软的声音竟带着几分娇媚。

他暗骂一句“小妖精”，不再克制自己地用力操弄身前的他，少年殷红的嘴里不停地吐出诱人的声音，这对那人来说无疑是一只催情剂。那人抽出性器将少年的身躯翻过来，揽住他纤细的腰抱上洗手台，少年修长的双腿环住他的腰，那人性器再次狠狠插入他体内，少年的呻吟回绕在浴室里，眉眼泛起的是那最为艳丽的颜色。

“啊……嗯……哥哥好……好棒呀……第一次……就这么会插……啊……”

“还不是你太骚了”他的动作越发凶狠，穴口因为高速的抽插覆上一圈白沫，少年的娇喘也越发急促，“啊……要射了……啊！”易烊千玺低声尖叫着达到了高潮，那人也因为小穴猛地缩紧，他的精液也射在了少年的体内。

少年瘫在自己的怀里喘息着，那人还在回味着，与他欢爱的滋味实在是过于美好，他忍不住想再来一次。

易烊千玺突却然推开他，挣脱他的怀抱，跳下洗手台，语调冷漠地对他说：“你可以走了。”

“什么”，男人有些诧异，怎么会有人变脸如此之快，上一秒还在在他怀里低声娇喘的可人儿，下一秒眉眼却瞬间覆上了冷漠疏离，甚至还带有一丝厌恶。

“听不懂人话？我说，你可以走了，照片我已经删了，你可以走了。”易烊千玺眼中清明，不带一丝情欲，语气更是如同冰锥一般，仿佛刚刚低吟婉转的人并不是他而是别人。

少年殷红的唇是野生的玫瑰，美丽却会伤人，吐出无情的尖刺：

“我做过的爱可比你射过的精液还要多，你满足不了我，回去多撸几发吧，短小男”他微抬起下巴，精致的脸上没有任何表情，却莫名让人感觉到了些许讽刺。

男人愣愣的似乎没有反应过来如此大的转变。

而等那人反应过来的时候，他已经被关在门外了，他连忙打开手机，果然那张照片已经被少年删除了，连备份也没有了，少年讽刺他的话语还回荡在耳边，那人的脸色瞬间难看几分，他恼羞成怒地甩袖离开。

——————————————————————

第二天，来自四周更加赤裸不加掩饰的视线，易烊千玺更加越发肯定了心中的猜想：

上次澡堂的事被第三方知道了，且知道的人不少，他们手中流传着那天偷拍的照片，还有，昨晚那个人来找自己的事他们估计也都知道了。

如果猜测不出错的话，今晚一定还会有人来找上自己！

……

夜里十一点左右的时候响起的敲门声验证了他的想法。

易烊千玺打开门，不等那人开口，直接对他摊开手掌，先入为主：

“手机给我，照片删掉，我跟你做一次。”

那人深邃的眼眸地看着他，目光深幽，不知道在想些什么，良久，轻笑了一下，“校花果然聪明。”将手机解锁，放在他的手心。

少年粉白的指尖在屏幕上轻点几下，明亮的手机光映得他纤细的手指有几分透明的苍白，他浓密而卷翘的眼睫轻轻搭下来，在眼底投下一片阴影，英气的眉之间有一粒小小的痣，鼻梁高挺，微抿着嘴，中间那颗唇珠更加明显，那人盯着有些出神。

不一会儿易烊千玺就将手机丢回给他，转身走进房间，少年削瘦单薄的身形，透出几分特有的脆弱感，那人眸色暗了几分，跟着他走了进去。

砰—— 

门，关上了

——————————————————————

当着男人的面，易烊千玺弯腰直接将裤子连同内裤一并脱下，上衣却没有脱，过长的下摆刚好遮住了浑圆和前身的性器，露出两条纤细笔直的腿，引起人无限的遐想，粉白的脚趾头圆润可爱，在地上蜷缩着，那人的黑眸更加暗沉几分，像只伺机而动的黑豹，紧紧盯着自己的猎物。

易烊千玺用眼神示意对方，那人没有说话，抬手脱了上衣，露出结实饱满的肌理，宽肩窄腰，又俯身脱下了裤子，露出充满力道却不失美感的长腿，黑色三角布料下是即将破蛹而出的粗壮。

“身材不错”

易烊千玺丝毫不掩饰自己的欣赏，那人的视线落在少年如同上好瓷釉的肌肤，回了一句，“你也是”。

少年勾起一个狡黠的笑，伸出小舌舔了一下那颗唇珠，他贴近那人，青葱般的食指在他的胸肌上打着圈圈，另一只手隔着黑色布料揉捏起他的性器，靠在他的耳边气若幽兰：“尺寸很不错，不知道你的技术是不是与这根肉棒相当呢～”

男人揽住他的细腰往上用力一提，让少年更加贴近自己，两人的身躯只隔着一层薄薄的的布料，易烊千玺身上那股好闻的味道传入他的鼻子里，他舔舐少年小巧的耳垂，嗅着他蛊人的清香，哑声说：“一会在床上你就知道了”

少年眼底氤氲着莹莹的水润，他勾住男人的脖子，伸出小粉舌去舔男人的薄唇，被男人用牙齿咬住，反客为主，顺势将他压倒在床上，加深了这个吻，唇齿相交，水渍声与沉重的呼吸声交缠在一起。

那人的手从宽大的衣服下摆探入，找到那突起的点揉捏起来，少年嘤咛了一声，不自觉挺了挺胸。

一吻结束，少年原本淡色的唇覆上一层水光，像沾上露水的蔷薇，娇艳欲滴，湿漉的琥珀色眼瞳看着那人，上眺的眼尾晕开微红，一条细腿虚虚地挂着那人腰侧，脚跟轻轻摩挲着他的背脊，那人的手顺着大腿根一路摸向他的臀部，大力揉捏着他雪白的臀肉，身下的人开始娇喘起来。

“啊……不要揉那里啊……啊……”他昂起头，露出脆弱的颈脖和喉结，却将另一条腿也挂在男人的腰上，微抬起臀部方便男人的动作。

“啧，果然是个小骚货”男人咬住他的喉结，一只手揉捏他的臀肉，一只手探入他的后穴，那里已经有肠液流出来了，他插入两根手指，里面的媚肉立即争先恐后的包裹住了他，温暖紧致。

“嗯……不用扩张了……直接插进来吧……”听到少年邀请般的话语，那人一把拉下黑色内裤，粗硬的性器弹出打在易烊千玺白嫩的大腿根上。

“嗯……快点进来……”少年开始喘息催促着。

男人一手扶着自己粗硬地性器一手掐着少年的大腿根，对准穴口用力地捅入他湿润炽热的内壁，刚吃进去一半，身下的人便开始求饶：

“啊……好大啊……吃不下了……”

“小骚货，明明不停吸着哥哥的肉棒，还说吃不下”男人抽出一点，接着整根插入，进入到少年的最深处，没等易烊千玺开始适应就开始在里面放肆抽插起来。

“啊……太快了……太……深了……啊……”

“真是个骚货”男人的动作凶狠起来，突然插到了某个点上，易烊千玺的声音猛地拔高，腰部拱起半圆，男人知道，自己插到他的G点了。

“啊…啊…不要插…那里……啊……”过于强烈的快感让他忍不住抱住男人，指甲在男人的后背胡乱划出几道血痕。

“哪里？这里吗”男人对准那个点狠狠抽插。

“啊…啊…我要……射出来了……啊！”易烊千玺的娇喘越发急促，白浊从他粉嫩秀气的性器射出，星星点点溅到两人的腹部，后穴也因为高潮更加紧紧的吸住男人的肉棒。

“艹”男人低吼了一声，连带着媚肉抽出性器，将易烊千玺整个人翻过去，让他脸着床，跪趴着作出迎合的姿态，大手用力揉捏着两团雪白，再次狠狠贯穿他，动作又快又狠。

“啊…哈啊…哥哥操…得我…好爽…啊……”

“操死你这个小骚货”

“啊…嗯…哥哥…操死…我啊……啊……”

低吼声，娇喘声，肉体拍击声跟床不断摇晃的嘎吱声交杂在一起，构成最淫荡的乐章。

……

在身下的人体内抽插了上百次后，伴着少年压抑的尖叫中，终于射在了他的深处。他抽出性器，连带着媚肉被翻出，引得少年又是娇喘几声。他仰面躺在床上，少年半个身子柔弱无力地趴在那人身上喘息，他抚摸着那人的胸膛，小腿有意无意地蹭着他半软的性器。

“叫什么名字？”易烊千玺问。

“北辰”他回答。

“技术不错”

“你也是”

……

性器在少年的刻意撩拨下再次坚挺起来，易烊千玺的手握着他肿胀的性器，趴在他耳边吐息：

“北辰……我想再体验一次……你的技术……”

他立即翻身再次压着那个罪魁祸首，咬住他的唇珠，舌头滑进他的嘴里，与之交缠，惹得少年嘤咛一声，手指在他胸前突起的樱红上打转，不久后，床又再次嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃起来。

……

……

——————————————————————

直到凌晨三点左右北辰才从易烊千玺的房间里出来，走空无一人的校道上，他掏出手机点开相册，那照片已经被少年删掉了，他又点开另一个私密相册，里面只有一张新的照片：

上面的易烊千玺跪趴在床上，双手无力地抓着身下白色的床单，漂亮的蝴蝶骨跟肩胛骨嵌在他白晢的背上，他的双腿向两侧分开，乳白色液体从他后穴流出来，顺着腿根滑到床单上，他侧头露出流畅的下颚线条和精致的侧颜，无辜的神情看着镜头，眼尾跟脸颊泛着欢爱过后的春色。

这张照片是易烊千玺让他拍的，临走的时候，少年用低软的声音对他说：

“这张照片只属于你，以后拿它来威胁我”


End file.
